


A Little Niggle

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight ponders on a little mystery at breakfast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Niggle

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody else wonder about this?

Grace was pouring herself a bowl of Weetaflakes when she heard the Doctor ask,

"Do you ever wonder when - or even if, he finished it?"

"Who?"

"That motorcycle cop." The Doctor put blackberry jam on his muffin.

Grace looked at him warily. The Doctor could get hung up on the weirdest things. "Doctor, what ARE you talking about?"

"Just wondering if he ever ate the other half of that jelly baby. I'd hate to think of it going to waste." He ate his muffin.

Grace started coughing.

FIN


End file.
